Supergirl
by Lei3638
Summary: Adventurous, romantic, haunting. Set after the events of Resident Evil 6. Where are they now? Relationships will be put to the test in this spiral of events. Will satisfy Valenfield, Aeon, Shake shippers.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, it's Lei! Here with my first fanfic! I really hope you all enjoy. This story will be adventurous, haunting, bloody, romantic, and steamy all at the same time! Please leave reviews, for it is the only way I will update. If I get enough for the prologue, I will update.

This fanfic will satisfy SherryxJake, LeonxAda, ChrisxJill shippers. And quite possibly a few others.

DISCLAIMER: CAPCOM OWNS EVERYTHING RESIDENT EVIL. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY IMAGINATION.

**Prologue**

_Uhhh ….._

She couldn't feel much of her body. She couldn't feel her clothes sticking tightly to her skin, drenched in sweat. She couldn't feel the blood dripping from the various cuts on her face and arms. What she could feel was the warm, protective embrace of a familiar man. She couldn't see the quiet jungle surrounding her. She couldn't see the beautiful stars in the dark night sky. She couldn't see the face of the man who was sitting with her in the dirt, propping her head up against his shoulder, lightly stroking her raven hair to comfort her. She could not feel or see these things, but she could smell.

She could smell the dampness of the dirt around her. She could smell the air, thick with the smell of flowers and grass. She could smell the crisp bark on the trees. But more importantly, she could smell the man. It was a familiar smell. She was not yet conscious, so she still could not tell who it was that was protecting her. Whoever it was, she felt safe. Then the man whispered.

"You're gonna be okay," he said, his voice slightly cracking, as if he were about to cry. "Everything is ok."

She was slowly coming to her senses. She let out a quiet groan, as if to ask the man who he was.

"Ada?" The man choked out. He tightened his grip on her body as she moved slightly.

_L-Leon…._

Ada couldn't bring herself to speak. She was even more conscious now, and wanted more than anything to let him know she was ok. She was able to look up at the silhouette of the man who she believed was Leon Kennedy. She saw the delicate outline of his dirty blond hair. He was staring into her eyes. As his face became clearer by the second, she was able to make out the terrible look of worry upon him. He looked like a scared little boy who had just lost his mother in the grocery store. His crystal eyes never left hers, as she opened them wider and wider, as everything around her became clear.

"Oh god Ada," he stuttered as he hugged her tightly for at least one minute.

"Le-on," she was able to spit out.

She reached her slender hand up to touch his face. He was freezing. With her hand resting on his cheek, he leaned down slowly and kissed her forehead affectionately. His lips were warm, comforting, and soft. Then he brought his head back up and put his hand on hers, still lying against his face.

"Please," he started. "Don't ever do something that reckless again."

Ada was able to smile slightly at this comment. She was almost fully conscious. The memories started flooding back to her as she remembered the previous events that led to this moment. As terrifying and painful as it had been, suddenly nothing mattered. She was here, safe, with the man of her dreams, although she would never admit it aloud. He was protecting her. Her body tingled when he put his hand on her waist; he was trying to help her stand up. Leon wrapped her arm around the back of his neck. It took a short while, but soon she was standing again.

"Where….where is Sherry?" she asked, with a sudden dark realization of what was truly happening at the moment.

"We….we don't know," Leon hesitantly answered. "And we don't have much time."


	2. Chapter 1 - Ada -

**I'm back!**

So this I guess is more like a prologue as well. I was going to start off with Chris, but I figured this might be a good thing to put at the beginning. Sorry it's not that long, the next one I'll start doing longer chapters.

Thank you soooo much for the reviews everyone! I didn't expect that great of a response. I'll keep updating!

Lei

**Chapter 1 **

_**Ada**_

_December 6, 2013_

_8:45 pm_

She needed a haircut.

Her hair was down to her shoulders, the longest it had been in years. She hated it long, but every day she would forget to get it cut. But then again, she simply never had the time. Though with Wesker gone, she had more time to herself than she was used to.

Ada opened the drawer beside the bathroom sing to pull out a metallic red hair dryer and switched it on. The hot air felt good blowing against her neck after just getting out of the shower. Though she tried hard to focus on getting her hair dried, she couldn't help but cringe and the length of her hair. It was annoying. She would be sure to make a quick stop at City Hair first thing tomorrow morning.

Once it was completely dried, Ada snatched an elastic out of the medicine cabinet and styled her raven locks into a nice but somewhat messy bun. Her vision slowly crept upwards towards her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing thin black ankle leggings and a dark green tank top. She figured she should be wearing something a little warmer, since it was winter, but in California, it's always hot.

She should be happy though, right? Her birthday was tomorrow. _39. _Ada cringed at the thought and stepped out of the bathroom and into her own bedroom. By now it was 8:58. Had she really been standing there that long? It wasn't late at all, but Ada was tired and exhausted, with too much on her mind. Sleep seemed impossible.

However, she pulled over the gold and brown bed sheets and climbed inside. After tossing and turning for at least 5 minutes, the thinking began. This was an every night routine. And she hated it.

Every single night, since Raccoon probably, thoughts and nightmares kept her up for at least 2 hours before she was able to fall asleep. Her memories were so vivid. She could smell the smoke and fire burning the buildings in China. She could clearly see village zombies running out of the woods towards her with pitchforks and knives, blood caked onto their dirty clothes and destroyed faces. Ada often had a reoccurring nightmare. She would be in Spain, alone, in the woods at night. She would be wearing nothing but a pair of black laced underwear and a plain and baggy white shirt. It would be freezing. So freezing that if she reached up to touch her ear, it would chip off and shatter into pieces. Then the groaning noises would commence. First they would be far away, but they kept getting closer. Countless village zombies would soon appear out of nowhere, surrounding her in a large circle. There was no way out. They would crowd around her helpless body. They wouldn't attempt to eat her, just suffocate her with their huge numbers. And then she'd wake up.

Ada was thinking again. Thinking about that nightmare. She had to get some sleep, she had a large assignment tomorrow, on her birthday. Of all days. With her eyes just about to close, it came to her. _Him._

She loved him.

She was _in _love with him.

And it was torture for her to go through years without seeing him. She was ashamed, embarrassed of her life as a killer. So ashamed, that she often had suicidal thoughts. They started after Spain. Ada didn't desire to live in a world where she was constantly on the run, constantly avoiding him. She figured she was better off dead. But she couldn't kill herself. She didn't want to imagine his reaction. She knew he had feelings for her, they both did. _The right time will come _she would tell herself.

But would she live until then?


	3. Chapter 2 - Jake -

**Chapter 2**

_**Jake**_

_December 9, 2013_

_6:01 pm_

_Hu … hu .. hu_

Jake ran as fast as he could possibly run. He focused on nothing except escaping from that…_thing. _That and making sure his partner was alright. Each lush green tree darted passed the corners of his blurred vision as he picked up his speed even more. Mud splashed with each step he took. Each droplet of light rain that hit his face felt like icicles. He could feel it gaining on them.

_Ogroman. _That's what the hell it was. That giant beast him and Sherry had to battle along with the members of the BSAA in that destroyed little area in Edonia. Hadn't they killed them all? Hadn't the virus itself stopped? How come-

_Sherry. _Suddenly, as he was running, memories of the blond haired, perfect woman came to him, making his stomach turn. Why? Did he have feelings for her or something? And why now, in this crucial moment? Of course he didn't have feelings for her, right? I mean, it would have seemed that way back in China, but since then, they had lost contact. She had probably moved on by now anyways. And this was not the time, nor the place to be thinking about some girl.

"Jake! The cave!" his partner screamed to him as they continued sprinting.

Her shrill voice awoke him from his daydream and Jake looked straight ahead to see a giant rocky mountain, with a cave entrance about half the size of the behemoth that was chasing after them. Just a few more seconds of painful running….

Both Jake and his partner bounded inside the entrance, just mere milliseconds before the Ogroman slammed his face and body into the side of the mountain. It swung it's large, oozing hand into the cave and attempted to snatch one of the two. But Jake and his partner had backed too far into the cave. After what seemed like several minutes of the creature trying with all of its might, it became distracted by something above, and ultimately gave up, trying to pursue its new flying target.

"You alright?" Jake asked the woman, breathing heavily while kneeling down with both hands on his knees.

"Yeah, man was that close," the woman replied, both of her hands resting behind her brunette head of long hair as she tried to catch her breath.

Jake could not help but notice her giant breasts peeking out from her lower cut, long sleeve black shirt as her hands were raised. Only now was he beginning to notice how attractive she was. Her lips were full; she must be an _amazing_ kisser. Her large, light colored, mascara covered eyes were sparkling and full of life. She was drop dead gorgeous, but a little too old for his liking. Mid 30's or something.

Damn.

"So, where to now?" Jake questioned, taking a long glance into the dark cave.

"Well," she started. "There are various caves running throughout the mountains of Murakami. This isn't the only one. If we just follow the one we're in now, it should lead us outside at some point. These mountains aren't that huge."

_Ugh… _The last place Jake wanted to be was inside a damp, dark, dirty smelling mountain. But he had no choice. Maybe he could get to know her a little more, maybe she even knew who Sherry, or more _where, _Sherry was. His partner began heading deeper into the cave, gun ready.

"Hey uh … Jill?" Jake called.

Jill turned around to face him. "What's that?"

Jake hesitated. Maybe he needed to get to know her a little more before he started asking those kinds of personal questions. Well, it was personal to him.

"Nah, nothin'"

The two continued off, in search of some answers involving why a new virus was being spread this far in Japan.

_December 9, 2013_

_8:30 pm_

Thank God. After a few hours of walking through this dirty tunnel, they had reached the outside world. It was dark now, but even darker since it was still cloudy. The ground was soaked; it must have just rained again.

"Hey do you think we can rest a minute?" Jake asked hopefully.

"I was about to suggest the same," was Jill's reply.

The partners found a quiet little alcove against a tall rock wall. Each slowly sat down against it, letting out exhausted breaths from all that walking. The air was chilly. More than chilly, it felt like the North Pole. Even though Jake had a soft black jacket on, he was still struggling for warmth. And if he thought he was freezing, imagine Jill. All Jill had was that scandalous long sleeve shirt, some black leather pants with all sorts of holsters, and black combat boots. He sat with one leg stretched out, the other bent in a V shape above the ground. Jill hugged her knees for warmth.

"Ya think it'd be too much trouble if we just took a quick nap?" Jake asked.

Normally she would have been against the idea, but decided they could both use some sleep if they wanted to have enough stamina to continue fighting. By now, their eyes were incredibly dry and tired.

"Sure, just for a little while."

Jake laid his full body on the ground, seconds away from dosing off. Jill did the same. He could feel her shivering as she struggled to fall asleep. Her tough outer shell had seemed to fade by now, making her seem vulnerable. Jake thought for a moment. He reluctantly sat up and began to take off his jacket. Jill hadn't noticed this action until she felt a warm, blanket-like object being thrown over her delicate body. She jerked her head back to look at Jake.

"What are you-"

"You're freezing," he interrupted her. "Just trying to help out."

Even more to her surprise, he scooted even closer to her, wrapping his youthful but muscular arm around her, ending near her stomach. It was just so they could keep warm, she knew that, and it was beyond sweet of him. They both shifted closer to each other until they were comfortable enough. Within seconds, they had both drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 - Leon -

**It's about to get juicy! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, busy with the holidays! Towards the end is a music selection, I've seen it done in a few stories before, please listen!**

**I hope you like this chapter – reviews are the only way I can continue. I hope you all had a fun and safe Christmas! - Lei**

**Chapter 3**

_**Leon**_

_September 19 2013 _

_8:31 pm_

Pink, purple, and green lights were strung high on the walls of the giant ballroom looking area. There were two giant sets of carpeted stairs at the front, leading to an upper level. The floor was shiny, smooth, and wooden. There was an entire eating area to the left, filled with couples and groups sitting at white table-clothed tabled and sipping wine while sparking up conversations. The place was loud with laughter and music and good times. To the right, where there was a large empty area, served as a dance floor. Leon Scott Kennedy stood off to the side, hands in the pockets of his tuxedo pants, staring at the faces in the dancing crowd.

"Hey buddy maybe we'll both get girls tonight!" Leon's friend Zane said over the music as he gulped down the last of his beer.

"Nah, not really looking," was Leon's reply.

The crowd was dressed in beautiful gowns and suits, very formal looking. The majority of the women were very attractive, but Leon really wasn't looking for a date, just a good time with some friends. If she came, she came.

"There's gotta be someone here that tickles your fancy," said Zane.

Maybe Zane would find a date. He had known Zane Howell for about 2 years now, after going to the same gym. Zane was a tall, handsome Australian man with a killer accent, husky voice, long face, and brown stubble. Not to mention his gorgeous hair that the ladies seemed to drool over.

"They seem to be interested." Zane jerked his head to Leon's left. A group of 4 girls were in a circle, giggling. They looked about 19 or 20. What were they doing at such an adult party?

Leon lightly smiled in their direction. The blond one with the nice hair and long legs giggled to herself and blushed.

"Well I gotta use the restroom so good luck while I'm gone." Zane walked through the crowd until he was out of sight.

Suddenly the small group of young girls made their way towards Leon, who was now standing alone. One was wearing a long purple gown, her brunette hair pinned in a perfect bun. She was pretty cute. She reached her hand out. Leon was rather shocked at their forwardness, but he took it anyways.

"I'm Michelle," the girl said.

"Leon," Leon replied.

Each of the other girls introduced themselves. The blond with the nice legs was wearing a short baby pink dress and high heels; her name was Terri, 21 years old. The short one with the green dress and curly brown hair was Annette, 19. Lastly the tall red head with the short purple, glittery dress was Shannon, 20.

Leon knew he wasn't looking for anyone to dance with tonight, but he had to admit, Terri was beautiful. Maybe he could make an acceptation.

"So, who is that man you were just with?" Michelle asked.

"Oh him? His name is Zane." Leon answered.

"Well my friend Terri here thinks he's totally hot!"

"Michelle shut up are you serious right now! I can't believe you!" Terri wailed, blushing heavily.

Leon looked down, blushing. _Well so much for that._

Throughout the night the door was opening and closing, revealing new guests entering the party, some guests going outside to smoke, or some just arriving. Leon hadn't paid attention to it, except for this time when he glanced at the door as he brought his head back up.

The four girls continued arguing over their embarrassing situation, the entire crowd was laughing and singing along with the loud music, all of it was very loud, but somehow Leon was able to block out all of it to a muffled silence as he gazed at the woman who was walking in.

She was beyond gorgeous. She was Asian and fairly tall. She was wearing shiny black heels, a _short _black, glittering, strapless dress, with a small golden locket. Her smooth looking raven hair was pulled back into a curled pony tail, her side swept bangs revealing her sparkling eyes. She looked familiar…

_I have to know her, _Leon thought.

She looked in his direction. Suddenly Leon felt schoolgirl like emotions of "oh my god she looked at me." He quickly darted his eyes away as he noticed how long he had been staring at her. And not just her face.

Next thing he knew, she was right next to him! She was quick, smooth, _mysterious._

"Hey there, handsome," the woman said to him. Her voice was soft, sexy. Why did she sound so familiar to him?

"Uh, hi," Leon stuttered out embarrassingly as they locked eyes.

_**Ada**_

_September 19 2013 _

_8:47 pm_

Leon.

He was here, again. Usually she didn't see him for _years_ after a mission. Why was this different? Had fate brought them here tonight?

"I-I'm Leon," Leon forced out, still overwhelmed by her sudden beauty.

Ada became confused. Her delicate features gave him a truly puzzled look. She crossed her arms.

"I know…" she quietly told him. "And I'm Ada…"

"Listen, Ada, I don't mean to be too forward but, do you wanna dance?"

What was going on ….

"Uh, sure," Ada replied in shock.

Leon put his hand out and Ada took it. Their touch sent a spark through each of their bodies as they began walking into the dancing crowd. As if on que, a slow song started playing.

**Authour's Note: Play this song! It fits perfectly! **

watch?v=V0rDF8Lf-yI

He placed his warm hands along her slender waist. Ada placed her hands sofly around his neck. They rocked back and forth to the song. Ada was surprised at the quick contact and chemistry that was happening between them. She blushed and looked down at her feet and gave a subtle smirk of joy.

"So Ada," Leon began over the music. "You live around here?"

"Actually yes," was her reply. "I'm staying at an apartment not far from here….. and yourself?"

"I live down in Matenrou Apartments, close to the lake."

"Oh."

They continued dancing gracefully.

Ok now Ada _had _to know what was up. What was he trying to pull? Or did he really not recognize her because her hair was longer? _No. She told him her name. _He had to have been playing some kind of joke. He was Leon Scott Kennedy, the man she had fallen in love with in Raccoon. And she was Ada Wong, the Asian beauty _he_ had fallen in love with several years ago. She knew they both knew who the other was. And now she had to get to the bottom of this.

"Leon. What are you trying to do, is this a joke?" Ada accused, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Huh?" asked Leon, very confused.

"I'm Ada Wong, you know that. "

"I'm confused, I'm sorry, I don't know you," the man stated.

"Yes you do! Look at me. You are honestly going to tell me right now that you have no clue who I am?"

"I-I'm sorry, Ada, I don't know you. Maybe you have me confused with someone else?"

"No you don't. _It's me, Leon. Look at me."_

Leon was a bit frightened at this point. "No, I'm very sorry, ma'am, I've never seen or met you before."

Ada's eyes grew wider as she stared into his crystal blue eyes. "You mean, you really don't recognize me? Leon…" She could feel her face getting hot and her eyes began to fill with water. But she wasn't about to cry in front of him.

She dropped her head as they continued swaying to the music. A light tear raced down her smooth porcelain cheek. She watched it splash against the wooden floor.

_Does he really not know who I am? This can't be. We have so much history. There is no way he doesn't see me, Ada Wong. Unless somehow, he has lost his memory…_

_No._


	5. Short author's note

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been under the stress of finals, which are next week so I have been pretty busy. And I don't want to rush a chapter just to add one. For the rest of this week and next week, I am going to devote my time to preparing for finals and working on school, so I will not be updating until after next week. Again I apologize, but I haven't given up!

See you then!

- Lei


	6. Chapter 4 Sherry

**I'm baaack! A little short this time, but from personl experience I wrote this –raises eyebrows-**

**What's goin' on with Sherry!?**

**Also, it would really really really really REALLY mean a lot if you could check out this Resident Evil 6 Abridged series I will be in: watch?v=_nTr6OdnfBg**

**Subscribe!**

**Chapter 4**

_**Sherry**_

_December 5, 2013_

_10:23 am_

"_Come on girls, go!" _Sherry Birkin quietly whisper-yelled to the 3 classes of teenage girls aged 14 to 17.

She was in the Oda High School girl's locker room. Several young girls, half of them wearing nothing but a bathing suit, were barreling down the short hallway to the right of the couple rows of blue lockers. One of the P.E. teachers could be seen at the front of the crowd, also running.

They were all trying to stay silent as best they could. However, the pitter patter of feet and panicked gasps broke it. Sherry felt sick to her stomach. You know that feeling you get when your school declares a lock down and you could be in potential danger of a stranger on campus? Where your stomach drops and you start shaking and your heart sinks in deep fear? The feeling of not being safe? That is how Sherry was feeling. Of course, being 27 years old and having been through events like Raccoon City, it was not as severe as she was sure these young girls were feeling.

The slender, dark haired P.E. teacher, Mrs. Knight whipped around the corner and abruptly stopped to hastily unlock the door to a decent sized storage room. The teenagers began filing in 2 at a time, arms linked to those of their friends. Sherry was at the end, helping to guide them through. When she reached the entrance to the storage room, Mrs. Knight pushed Sherry's chest, blocking her and a few other kids.

"The rest of you, come!" she said hurriedly. Sherry didn't hesitate.

Mrs. Knight ran with them down the other side of the locker room only to reach another locked door. Her small hands fiddled with the keys until she finally opened the door. Inside was a small, but open sports locker room. There was only one row of lockers along the back wall, a short row just in front of it, and a full row on one side of the white room.

"There," the teacher pointed to the small corner to where the short row started. "Stay there, do not leave and keep quiet."

Sherry and 6 other junior high school students filed in quickly. Each bolted for the corner, disappearing behind it. Sherry put her hand up as if to stop the teacher from leaving. She began to stutter something, but Mrs. Knight had already shut and locked the door.

"Miss Birkin!" one of the girls carefully called.

Sherry rushed over without another word and crouched down against the wall. One girl was sitting cross-legged on a narrow wooden bench, stretching vertically down the row. Another girl also sat the same way, across from her. 3 younger girls were huddled to the left against the small row. Sherry was hugging her knees, sitting on the floor next to another junior. All was silent.

That room was so silent you could hear a buzzing, ambience sound in your ears. No one dared speak. This was real. They were all in danger. An unknown stranger could bust in at any minute. The girl Sherry was sitting next to began tearing up, and looked down. Sherry inched closer and put her arm around her, hugging her.

"Everything will be alright," her soft voice whispered.

She herself began to get worked up. Her face became hot with fear as the color drained from her flesh. Beads of sweat slowly crept down her forehead and cheeks. She was shaking even more. She knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. Had they found her? Was she putting these girls in danger?

**Is this Sherry's fault? Why is she at a high school? What will happen next!? Stay tuned and you'll find out!**


	7. Chapter 5 - Leon -

**Chapter 5 **

_**Leon**_

_2:00 pm_

_December 5, 2013_

Leon bounded through the door of his small house, nearly ripping it off its hinges as he made a B line for the phone. He immediately dialed Chris Redfield's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Chris," Leon said urgently.

"_Leon, hey, what's up?"_

"Sherry's missing!"

"_What!?"_

"Sherry, I dunno I just, she was at the high school, they had a lockdown, she, the cops, they," Leon was trying the best he could to remain calm, keeping a mature attitude. However he was unable to explain what happened, stuttering uncontrollably. He felt protective of her. Not attracted in any way, but a fatherly feeling towards her.

"_What the hell is going on?"_

Leon paused for a moment to take a deep breath. He was getting himself worked up more and more by the second. Who would kidnap such a sweet girl? What did she do, and why only her? He could not help but feel it was the work of some inside job having to do with her role in the outbreaks.

"Oda High School," he began carefully. "They went on a lock down around 10:30 this morning. It lasted about 1 hour, then I guess she was taken. I don't know how exactly it happened, I don't know the whole story. All I know is that Sherry is gone. Completely. Without a single trace. I just found out."

Leon heard a sigh on the other end of the line. Chris didn't say anything for a moment. He could feel the tension. He knew what Chris was thinking. They both had to find her. They had to find her quick.

"_Alright….meet me at HQ in 10. I have a feeling this is more than a simple kidnapping."_

"Of course man, be there soon," Leon replied hurriedly and hung up the phone.

He was already wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. He rushed into his bedroom, sliding the closet door and hastily grabbing a red zip up jacket. He was still putting his arm through as he fast-walked to the kitchen, grabbed his keys, adorned with a familiar teddy bear charm, from on top of the counter, and dashed toward the door. It was still ajar from when he first rushed in. Leon jogged to his black truck, put the keys in the ignition, and sped off, not knowing what the hell was going to happen next.

_**Ada**_

_"Sorry Leon ….hand it over." _

She meant for that line to sound sexy and mysterious. She meant for most of what she said to him to sound sexy and mysterious. She wanted him to want her. And she knew he did.

"Ada…" Leon slowly rose up from his kneeling position, terrified of the gun pointed directly at his skull, but knew she would never hurt him.

It was raining. Well, more like drizzling. The very light kind of rain that is neither too little nor too much. The kind of rain that barely touches your face. The kind that feels nice on your skin. The kind that leaves you wanting just a little bit more…

It was also cloudy. The skies were gray and the air was like ice, yet thick with the smell of death. It was so cold that is wasn't cold. The slender, smooth leg peeking out of Ada's thigh high split crimson dress was numb by now from the cold, so much that the weather didn't bother her, the situation gave her goosebumps. The man standing in front of her gave her butterflies, making her care less about how freezing it was.

Leon turned toward her, and brought his hand out, about to give her the sample. But instead of handing it to her, he let it slip out of his hands. A grin came across his face. It all happened in slow motion. Ada's small eyes widened in horror as she watched it slowly fall to the ground. It didn't break, but it was certainly cracked.

No sooner was Ada's mouth open in shock was it closed again by another set of lips. His. Leon's. Leon was kissing her, very, _very _passionately. She felt his warm breath down her throat. Instantly, she welcomed him. His hands were cupped around her delicate porcelain cheeks. She hooked her hands around his waist, gripping his belt, as if begging him for more. Her tongue teased his upper lip. His thumbs circled her cheekbones. This was heaven.

It was perfect.

If only it had truly happened that way.

His image slowly faded to black as she could feel herself starting to awake.


	8. Chapter 6 - Jill -

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long ~

So it would reaaaaallllllyyyy mean a lot if you checked this out! watch?v=SXuZ_-Z4juw Episodes 2 + 3 were posted from the Resident Evil 6 parody! It's hilarious! I will also be updating on both this story and the show on twitter, so follow me! SparkleSailorV

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RESIDENT EVIL. IT BELONGS TO CAPCOM.

Chapter 6

**Jill Valentine**

_**December 10, 2013**_

_9:23 am_

Despite the horrible situation, the forest was rather peaceful. Jill had just woken up, but had not opened her eyes. She smelled the damp earth beneath her, the wet and humid air. She could even hear a few birds chirping, and the bushes rustling quietly in the wind. The breeze was nice too. That breeze that is chilly even when the weather was rather warm. It was so peaceful. But then came a sound that startled her for a second, causing her eyes to open. The sound of…..snoring?

Guess that meant Jake was a snorer. And a pretty heavy snorer at that. She smirked lightly to herself. Her back was to him, his back to her, yet they were close up against each other. She had only known him about one day, but she felt protected. He must be ten years younger than her, she thought. But he was good looking for his age. He looked older. His muscles were perfect. Sooo perfect … he had nice skin too. However she wondered where he got that scar on his face? You couldn't even notice it once you looked into his crystal-like bright eyes. They were rebellious, yet caring. Everything about him seemed so … perfect … with a hint of … sexiness ….

_What? What in the HELL am I talking about? I don't even know this guy! I feel like such a creep …_

Jake stirred a bit, then went back to softer snoring. _Still, he is a cutie._

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!"_

Out of nowhere, a giant, slimy, green frog-like creature jumped off from the cliff straight above them. Jill immediately became alert, twisting her body around to look at the blue sky, shielding the son from her eyes. That loud screeching noise, it was like some kind of owl! But it was a frog! What was this thing? It hit the ground in front of them with a loud thump, staring at them with its deep black eyes. Before she knew it, Jake had woken up and was already on his feet, gun aimed and ready. Jill staggered to her feet, feeling caught off guard. Still sort of waking up, she grabbed the handgun from its hip holster and fired at that frog creature's eye.

BAM BAM BAM

Jake inched closer with each shot. Suddenly, it reached out a long, gooey arm, like those sticky arms young children use tickets to buy at arcades with, and slapped Jake aside with a wet SMACK.

"Ugh!" Jake grunted as he hit the dirt. "Jill! Shoot his eyes!"

Jill wasted no time in lodging bullet after bullet after bullet into the creature's eye. Slime gushed out with every shot. Jake was on his feet again. Jill walked forward as she fired, Jake walked back as he fired. Why wouldn't this thing die?

Suddenly, the thing started to twitch rapidly. Not only that, but it started sparking up, like it was short circuiting. It continued to shake and twitch as Jill and Jake watched in complete shock. They walked closer as it slowly fell to the ground.

"Is that a freakin' robot?" questioned Jake.

"Shit if I know," Jill replied.

Then, something began to emerge from its back. The two watched in horror as a mini light projected into the space in front of them. It was a holographic image. It formed into the shape of a square. After a few seconds of static, a silhouette a woman with long hair in two hair ties showed on the screen in front of them. She began to speak.

"Jill. Jake. How very nice to meet you," it said. "I see you two are quite determined when fighting your enemy."

"Who the hell are you?" Jake asked.

"That is unimportant," the woman replied. "What is important now is that you two find Ms. Sherry Birkin. She is located in the Himitsu volcano a few miles ahead. But time is slowly running out, I suggest you hurry."

"And why should we listen to you?" Jill questioned.

The woman chuckled softly. "Why shouldn't you? I'm the only hope you have right now."

The screen shut off, and caught on fire.

"What was that all about?" Jill asked.

"I don't know, but I say we listen to her," Jake began. "Sherry HAS to be there. We have to save her!"


	9. Chapter 7 - Sherry -

Hey guys, so the only way again, that I can continue, is with reviews! Let me know what you think!

Some parts may seem confusing now, but right now everyone is in their separate stories, it will all tie together soon. Be prepared for a giant reunion!

_Place, date unknown [ file corruption; error 560008]_

It was dark. She hadn't even opened her own eyes yet, but she knew it was dark. Suddenly, as she gained consciousness, it became cold. It became cold on her bare skin. Wasn't she wearing a shirt? Sherry slowly and carefully opened her eyelids. At first her vision was blurry, and then her pupils adjusted. She was looking down at the floor. Her legs were bent back in a 'W' shape; she was sitting on a hard floor. Her ass was numb. Sherry gazed down at her … revealing body. The only items of clothing she wore were her light pink laced underwear, almost fully revealing her butt, and a light pink bra with a tiny bow in the bottom front. She gasped. Where were her clothes? Who was watching her? In a quick attempt to cover her half naked body, Sherry tried to reach over and cover her breasts. Only she soon realized that her wrists were chained up in the air, to two stone walls beside her. What the …

"State your name," came a woman's voice in the distance.

"Who are you!?" Sherry yelped. This wasn't right.

"Don't worry about that sweetie, just tell me your name."

Sherry squinted her crystal eyes in the distance to see if she could see who was speaking. Nothing but the shadow of a woman a few feet in front of her.

"Sh … Sherry Birkin."

"Good girl," cooed the woman. "And do you know why you are here?"

"Let me go!" Sherry wiggled around in her chains, trying with all of her might to break free. The woman strolled toward her, menacingly. Her face came into the dim light. Sherry gasped in fear This woman was wearing a Japanese porcelain mask. It gave her the chills. She was thin, of average height, with lightly tanned skin. Her light brown hair was in two low hair ties on both sides of her head, resting on her delicate shoulders.

Sherry continued in her attempt to free herself. This was a bad place. She needed to get out, fast. Why had she even bothered to say her name?

"I'll ask again," said the woman, softly. "Do you know why you are here?"

Sherry was losing energy as she stuttered "No … I don't. I don't know … why I'm here."

The woman looked down at her, pacing back and forth. "Sherry dear," she began. "You possess something, in your body. Something that can be very useful to us. To _me_. You see darling, with your regenerating blood, I can create a new species. A species that can control the world, with me ruling it."

The woman chuckled to herself for a minute. "Sherry, give me your life and I will spare your friends."

Sherry looked up at her in horror. "My friends!? You have my friends!? Let them go! I swear to God if you do anything to hurt them I will murder you!"

The woman chuckled again. "Relax dear. All you need to give up, is your life."

Sherry was beginning to give up. Her life was over. There was honestly no way that she could free herself from these chains. Her efforts were hopeless. But when had she ever known herself to give up like that? No. She had to stay strong. She could do this. There were people counting on her. If this woman really had people she knew captive, she would do it for them.

"I will give you some time to think about it, and I will be back soon to hear your decision."

Sherry dropped her head until her chin touched her chest. Two tears fell from each eye. She watched them splash onto the concrete, leaving two tiny and dark stains. They became lighter and dissolved into the floor right before her eyes.

The woman hadn't left yet. She stood above Sherry, then slowly bent down until she was sitting on top of Sherry's legs. The woman's small, nightgown like dress flaying out. The mask was now very close to Sherry's face, which was still looking at the ground.

"Please …" Sherry began quietly. "Don't hurt … my friends. Take me …"

The woman placed her delicate hands along Sherry's cheeks, bringing her head level with hers. She used her thumb to gently rub off another tear that was trickling down. With her right hand still holding Sherry's face, her left hand slowly made its way down her chest. Sherry flinched, just wishing for it to be over. The woman's hand lightly grabbed Sherry's right breast, then continues its way slowly down her waist, stopping below her stomach.

"Don't worry hun, they'll make it."

It all happened in ultra-slow motion. The man barreling into the locker room, grabbing Sherry by the face, pulling her close. He wrapped his giant muscular arm around her waist, raising her off of the ground. She could hear the pounding of the teenage girls' footsteps, scattering about. The strong man bolted toward the open door to outside, Sherry was blinded by light as she let out a blood-curdling scream of terror.


End file.
